


we got this crazy chemistry between us

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn,” Liam says before he yawns and rubs his eyes again, “can I sleep with you?”</p><p>Zayn wills himself not to choke, “H-huh?” Then surprising himself, he blurts out, “S-sure!”</p><p>
  <i>Nice going Zayn, you’re already on life support just by looking at him standing there now you wanna die by him cuddling up against you? Sure, fine, okay, amazing, it’s your choice!</i>
</p><p>(Or the one where Zayn pines (of course), Liam is a tease, and Louis loves to make fun of Zayn but can actually give great advice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got this crazy chemistry between us

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, i finally posted. omg this took me like almost a yr to make bc college and procrastination lmao
> 
> inspired or basically based on glea's (dreamyletters) cute ziam comic :(( i asked her if i can make a fic out of it and she said 'yes' and it took me until now to post it. im sosososo sorry!!!!
> 
> here are the comics which the fic is based on: [1](http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/post/112306543779/i-found-this-in-my-ziam-folder-i-forgot-to-upload), [2](http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/post/112324835114/the-tension-is-2-real-part-1-part-3-bonus), [3](http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/post/112689791744/i-did-this-a-few-days-ago-this-is-part-three), [4](http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/post/113061984214/lol-theres-part-4-what-will-happen-next-oh-no), [5](http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/post/127728863474/part-4-of-ziam)
> 
> hope u enjoyed that as much i did!!! :((
> 
> title is from my baby troye sivan's song "for him." which kindaaaaa fits ziam oops

If you asked Zayn, he doesn’t know when it started—but then he’d be lying.

He does _know_ when it started. It started during The X-Factor Days; well that’s when he realized, actually. But maybe it started when he first started seeing Liam on TV, when he did his first try on the show.

And years later, he still knows.

He knows he has feelings for Liam Payne—his band mate _and_ best friend.

But if you asked him when the _dreams_ started—well… he wouldn’t dare even bring that up enough to strike up a conversation on _when_ it started.

And he’s threatened Louis a bunch of times to never bring it up.

What he doesn’t understand about these dreams is that besides them involving Liam—it’s not unnatural, all of his dreams involve people significant in his life—it’s _him_ and _Liam_ in such _positions_. Not the whole ‘my best friend and I are superheroes or spies’ type of dreams.

Oh no, this is ‘my best friend is pinning me down against the bed and having his way with me’ dreams.

And he knows he’s got a crush on Liam. I mean, who wouldn’t? Plus, the other boys have admitted that they’ve admired each other. I mean, they’re all attractive—all genders appreciate it, there should be _no_ malice.

But this… this thing with Liam, it stretches more than that.

He remembers a certain dream in particular. He thinks this is where it all started actually (but he still wouldn’t talk about it) and it just escalated from there afterwards.

_He’s in a room—he thinks it’s his room—his old childhood bedroom to be exact. His eyes are closed, his breathing even and he’s enjoying a peaceful sleep until suddenly he feels a hand on his chest. He should feel alarmed. Someone’s in his room, and is touching him, and this hand is bigger than his or any of his siblings and mother and smaller than his Baba’s. But the touch is warm and comforting._

_He slowly opens his eyes and he’s met with soft brown eyes, looking down at him and down to the soft pink lips formed in an ‘o’ shape and that’s when he’s realized that not only are the lips releasing ragged breathes, this face belongs to none other than Liam._

_And that’s when he feels it. The warm finger slowly easing its way inside him and he can hear himself releasing a ragged breath of his own and a moan. The hand on his chest is slowly moving down to his hip, gripping softly but there’s sure to be a bruise there, and that makes him harder._

_Another finger slowly eases in, pulling in and out of him and soon, he’s moaning and screaming._

_“Liam—!” He moans, throwing his head back, his hands gripping the bed sheets._

“Liam!” He gasps, sitting up and he looks in his surroundings and sees that his room is still dark with a hint of blue coming from the window, meaning the sun is almost up. He sighs, feeling himself sweaty.

He looks down. _Fuck_.

He shuts his eyes. There’s no time to jack off, knowing how thin the walls are in Louis’ flat. Him, Liam and Louis decided to chill for a couple of days together. Sadly, Niall and Harry couldn’t come earlier than expected because of some important business to do in both Ireland and Los Angeles.

But yeah, back to his _big_ and _painfully hard_ issue.

He looks down and he’s _still so_ hard. Fuck. And he knows since the sun’s not up that Liam’s already awake or done, he wakes up at really weird hours, for his stupid workout for his stupid, sexy body. Damn it Liam, why can’t you just be like the rest of us and binge eat and sleep for half the day during your day off?

So he goes and tries to get rid of it without messing his sheets.

_Okay… uh… humus, moist, guacamole, soggy toast, wet socks—_

Then the door opens.

And there’s Liam in all his sweaty glory with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and _oh come on! He’s shirtless!_ “Oh! Zayn, you’re up! I just finished my work out.” He says, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Wanna go eat?”

 _No Liam, I can’t. You see, right now I have a huge hard-on because I just had a dream you and I were about to have sex so can you leave right now?_ “Um… sure, I’ll be right there. Just let me change.”

Liam rolls his eyes and walks over to him and scoots farther back in his bed. “Oh no, you’re not. Last time you told me that I came back to find you sleeping. I’m not leaving here until you get off that bed.”

“Uh…” Zayn scratches the back of his neck and looks down at his lap and sees he still has a blanket on. “Um… I’m naked underneath this.” He lies. Nope, he never goes naked to bed. He wears boxers _and Liam knows that._

“You’re lying.” Liam crosses his arms. “Come on, Zayn, I wanna have breakfast with you.” And Zayn’s heart does not; I repeat _does not_ beat a thousand time faster because _oh wow, that’s so sweet_ and that is not biologically possible, even though he feels like it is beating a thousand times faster.

“I promise I won’t bail on you.” He says sincerely. “I’ll just grab some pants and I’ll head out.” Liam looks at him suspiciously and he sighs. “I promise Liam. Don’t you trust me?” And there he goes, pulling out the puppy eyes and the pout he’s learned from Liam oh so many times.

Finally, Liam caves and he nods. “Alright, five minutes.” He scoffs. “And come on, you know those eyes don’t work me. I practically _invented_ them,” He walks over to the door and looks back at him, “so I’ll see you later.”

Zayn nods. “Of course,” Liam gives him one more breath-taking smile before he closes the door behind. He lets out a sigh of relief.

Oh now right, where was he? _Wrinkly ass cheeks, dead animals, and those pictures Niall showed him of this thing called ‘trypophobia’._

**

It is a few days later when he thinks about ‘the incident’. He can’t get it out of his head all day and he’s glad of the few days off before they go back so by then, he might not be that occupied with thoughts of Liam.

Maybe he can keep this a secret. No one has to know—especially Liam—that he’s been having dirty dreams about his best friend and the fact that they don’t feel awkward to him at all, and the fact he wants this to actually happen.

He’s in the living room right now, on his laptop, and watching this anime he found. He’s on the verge of clicking to the next episode when he hears the shower running, and he knows who’s in the shower because after breakfast, said person in the shower smelled himself and then told him, “Man Zayn, why didn’t you tell me I smelled so gross?”

_Because you don’t and I actually wanna hug you and bury my face on your neck and smell you and maybe bite you a little bit._

Now said person in shower sighed at him for not telling him and after washing the dishes, headed to the shower and he can’t help himself imagining the shower water running down the entirety of Liam’s body; little droplets running down the planes, muscles and curves of his body, his large and muscular hands exploring his whole body, soaping it up and just—

_“Um…” a voice speaks, “Zayn?” Zayn looks up and there’s Liam, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair messy—probably having towel dried it—and a little dried and droplets of water sticking on his skin. He looks up and sees Liam smirking at him. “Looks like you have a little ‘problem’ there.” And that’s when Zayn looks down and he’s on his bed, just like that morning and he’s naked and his cock is standing at attention._

_“I… uh…”_

_“Don’t worry,” Liam says, walking towards him so slowly, hands gripping the towel. He notices how Liam’s slowly pulling it down. “I think I can help you.”_

_And Zayn can feel his face getting hot as Liam slowly undoes his towel—_

“Ooh, dirty day dreaming again, Zaynie?” He hears an all-too familiar voice tease. He turns around to see none other than Louis, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

He feels like crying. It was just his imagination, “Huh?!” He shouts—both at Louis and the fact that he actually _day dreamed_ this time. Louis notices his expression changes and his brows slowly sink and furrow in worry. “It was only a dream.” He frowns, his eyes going wide and unshed tears on them.

“Whoa, whoa,” Louis says, rushing over to him. “Take it easy, bro.”

And by some unimaginable force that must _love_ watching Zayn suffer, Liam comes out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripping down his amazing body _just like in his fucking daydream_ but the difference is that his eyes aren’t clouded with lust but rather with worry as he takes in the situation between Zayn and Louis.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks the both of them, although his eyes are on Zayn.

Louis shrugs. “I dunno, man. I just came here and saw him—” And that’s when he meets Zayn’s stink eye. The one he always does when Louis’s about to drop him to fend for himself and has the boy scrambling up and either putting the blame on himself or throwing the blame at Harry, who willingly takes the false blame as long as nothing happens to Louis, “—watching something on his laptop. Those anime shows are really, you know… intense.” He nervously laughs. “So… um, Payno, you should get dressed. Niall just texted me and said he’s back in London and thought we might want to go to a pub or summat?”

Liam nods. “Sure.” His eyes go back to Zayn. “Zayn,” Zayn looks at him, “you alright?”

Zayn nods quickly. “Of course, ‘course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He snorts and that has Liam’s frown deepening before he gives him a curt nod and walks off to his guest room.

As the door shuts close, Louis jumps on the couch, flopping next to him. “Alright, what’s going on?”

“I think I like Liam.”

**

Zayn’s trying. He really is. He’s at this pub with the other boys – minus Harry, whose still in Los Angeles (which is pissing Louis off, if he’s not too drunk right now) – and he’s drowning himself in shots to get rid of the lustful thoughts of having Liam on his bed tonight.

But, unfortunately, drinking just makes him think more about it.

Right now, Liam’s at the other side of the room, chatting up Niall with a group of ladies when one of the girls starts giggling at what Liam is saying while running her hand up and down his arm. Liam’s had his fair share of drinks as well and is currently flushing and grinning under her touch. Liam starts nodding to what she’s saying and as the girl turns to the bar, to probably order him or her drink, Liam looks around and locks eyes with him. He smiles.

_He smiles back, and when the girl turns towards Liam, he tells her something that has her looking at Zayn before giving him a sly smirk and giving him a curt nod. He smiles at her one more time before he turns and walks towards Zayn. Before he can even ask Liam about what happened there, Liam’s hand is around his wrist and is dragging him towards the bathrooms._

_Once there, he speaks. “Liam—mmph…” His lips are covered by lips, kissing him dirtily and slowly that has him immediately kissing back and moaning against his mouth._

_“Fuck,” Liam curses once he pulls away. He grabs his hand again and pushes open a bathroom stall and pushes him towards the door after it closes and starts kissing down his neck. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this all night to you.”_

_“Liam!” Is all what Zayn can say, or rather moan, as he throws his head back and lets Liam pepper his neck with love bites._

“Zayn,” Zayn snaps out of it as he finally notices the fingers snapping in front of his face. He turns to see Louis, looking at him weirdly. “Dude, you really need to stop that.”

Zayn sighs and shakes his head. “Sorry, sorry.” He swigs the liquid inside the beer bottle in his hand and looks over at Liam and sees him still talking to the girl. “I don’t know, Lou. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I’ve always thought of Liam as my best friend, you know?” He catches the slight glare Louis throws at him and it has him rolling his eyes. “ _One_ of my best friends, fine, and I’ve always thought of him as, like, the brother I never had? Sure, there’s been rumors about us being together—it even resulted to me being fake engaged _but_ I always thought ‘ _as long as Liam and I don’t feel anything other than platonic towards each other, everything’s alright_ ’ and I don’t know what’s happened now. I don’t know _why now_ , why am I feeling this way about him?”

Louis sighs. “Honestly, mate, I can’t really tell you what’s up. That’s your own to figure it out but let me tell you this,” He sits up straight, as if getting uncomfortable before revealing a huge secret. “That’s what I felt when I first met Harry. I always thought he was attractive, you know? Who wouldn’t? Even Hannah thought he was cute.” He shakes his head. “But anyways, I’ve thought the same. I’ve always liked teasing him, getting him flustered by flirting with him. Just appropriate lad’s stuff, yeah?”

Zayn snorts. “I don’t think lads do that stuff, Lou.”

Louis ignores him. “Anyway, it happened. One day I realized these jokes we’ve been doing—just to please the fans, amp up some votes… it’s something real. It always has been. I always knew fate had it in for us. I always knew we were destined to meet and it was just us that had to do the hard work afterwards and I finally did it. I finally asked him out, told him I’m not shitting with him and… here we are.” He looks down, a smile on his lips. “And it’s worth it, every single one of it. The pain, the doubt, the scrutiny and just—everything—it’s worth it. As long as he’s with him and I’m with him.” He shrugs. “Well, physically, mentally and emotionally. I mean, he’s not with me _now_ , that bastard.” He rolls his eyes. “Thinks his song writing is important than spending time with me. Did you know he has ideas for album number _seven_?”

“Louis, Louis.” Zayn laughs, stopping him and the boy does. “I get it.” He nods. “I get what you’re saying. But, I don’t know. You and Harry are different from Liam and me.”

“What’s so different?” Louis asks. “We’re all in the same band. Liam had an internal ‘I like boys’ crisis like I did.” He shrugs. “I don’t see anything different.”

Zayn gives him a look before he shakes his head. “But maybe though…” Louis gives him a curious look. “Maybe you are, sort of, right.” Louis rolls his eyes at the choice of wording that has Zayn laughing. “Maybe this is fate as well—destined to get Liam and me together.” He shrugs. “I’m not sure how me having perverted dreams about him helps but I think I’ll get it sometime soon.” He says before gulping down the rest of his drinks.

Just then, Louis’ phone starts ringing and he sighs in relief. “Oh thank God, finally!” He holds his finger up at Zayn and answers his phone, walking away from the bar where Zayn can hear Louis speaking. “Finally, you called! Babe, seriously, I’ve been trying to follow that Feng Shui thing you sent me…”

**

They end up leaving the pub an hour after midnight—because Niall although energetic, has his limits, and felt really tired from his jetlag—so they’ve all gone back to their flats.

Zayn, though bored out of his mind back there, couldn’t sleep so he results to reading this book he saw one of his fans tweeted. He’s just halfway through the book when a knock is heard from his door. He looks up to find Liam standing there in _just_ his sleeping pajamas, rubbing his eyes sleepily like a little kid although Zayn is having mature thoughts about his body.

“Zayn,” Liam says before he yawns and rubs his eyes again, “can I sleep with you?”

Zayn wills himself not to choke, “H-huh?” Then surprising himself, he blurts out, “S-sure!”

_Nice going Zayn, you’re already on life support just by looking at him standing there now you wanna die by him cuddling up against you? Sure, fine, okay, amazing, it’s your choice!_

Liam gives him a sleepy smile before dragging his feet against the carpeted floor then slowly climbs on the bed. Zayn scoots to give him space as he lies beside him. He looks up at Zayn and softly smiles. “Thanks, man.” Then slings his arm over Zayn’s lap and snuggles against his hip.

“Y-yeah…” Zayn stutters again and Liam just hums.

It’s after a few seconds where Zayn is contemplating what he should do next when Liam speaks with his eyes still closed. “You can play with my hair if you want.”

And he knows Zayn always loved playing with his hair, especially now when he shaved it to a buzz cut because the small hairs growing on Liam’s hair feels so prickly but also ticklish to Zayn’s fingers. _How could I not with that kind of face?!_ He hesitantly reaches down to run his hands down the small hairs on Liam’s head, him smiling and leaning further like a damn puppy wanting to be pet. _This is true pain_.

It isn’t until later when Liam turned over that Zayn finally decides that he should sleep as well. He turns his back to Liam and lets out a sigh. _This is the worst_. He thinks before he lets sleep overcome him.

**

_I wanna touch him… but not in a sexual way…_

_…I wanna hold hands…_

_…whisper dumb stuff…_

_…cuddle all day and tell him I—_

Zayn quickly sits up, eyes wide. _What was I about to say?!_ He lets himself breathe for a few minutes, contemplating about what he was dreaming about. He shakes his head and lies back down again. _Whatever, I’ll figure it out in the morn—_

And that’s when he feels strong arms wrap around him and warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck. _Liam, oh right… he’s sleeping here tonight._ He shuts his eyes tight, thinking about well… thinking about trying to not think about what’s happening right now.

He’s supposed to be asleep, not trying to avoid a hard-on at the feel of Liam’s strong arms around him. But then, he feels it—the safety, the comfort, the warmth… _home_.

_I… I like him a lot, don’t I? Fuck._

_I wish… I wish… I wish I never had these feelings. Please take them away._

Because no matter what, no matter what he even feels about Liam, nothing’s going to happen—Liam will never like him like he wants him to and it’s not even about his sexuality because he knows Liam’s been with guys it’s the fact that he’s _Zayn_ —he’s just his best friend.

_It’s painful._

_It’s really painful._

He balls his hands up in a fist, eyes still shut as he wills himself to forget any thoughts, _any feelings for Liam_ when he feels a strong hand grab his wrist and suddenly his eyes open and he gasps.

“Zayn…” Liam whispers in the dark and silent room.

He gulps before he stutters out a, “Y-yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Liam asks and Zayn can tell the worried tone in his voice and it breaks his heart because Liam’s supposed to be resting not worrying about his unrequited feelings—now that he knows Zayn has feelings but he can feel him stressing over _something_.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Liam immediately says and of course Liam knows because when it comes to the interviewers and the fans, Zayn’s this mysterious, brooding and sulking soul that is so hard to read no matter how much you delve in to his thoughts and words but to Liam, he’s this open book that can be decoded in a second just by his tone, expression and choice of words. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m… fine, Liam. This is nothing.” He pulls his hand away from Liam’s grip. “Just go to sleep, yeah?”

“I’m not going to sleep until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Liam places the hand that was on Zayn’s wrist to his waist and he slowly places it underneath Zayn’s shirt, making him gasp at the contact. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

Zayn shakes his head. “You can never help with what my problem is.”

“Try me.”

“I’d rather not.”

He gasps again as Liam places his hand on his shoulder and turns his body around so it rolls on top of Liam. Liam wraps his arms around his waist. “ _Try me._ ” Zayn shakes his head and tries to get away from him but Liam holds him down. “Zayn, please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“This is a mean thing of you to do, Liam Payne.” Zayn sniffs. “Holding me hostage and making me tell you something I don’t want—” He stops when Liam places his hands on either side of his face, “W-what—?”

“Tell me, please.” Liam whispers, looking at him with those earnest brown eyes of his.

“I like you.”

Liam gives him a small smile. “I know, Zayn.”

Zayn sighs and shakes his head. “Not like that, Liam. I mean—”

“I know what you mean, Zayn.” Liam says and that has Zayn looking at him. “Why do you think I’m here for?”

“What?” Zayn’s eyes widen and he makes to pull away when Liam quickly wraps his arms around him and rolls them over until he’s hovering over Zayn. “What do you mean?”

“I was here… to tell you that I really like you.” Liam slowly says, flushing at every word he says.

Zayn snorts. “No you weren’t, you came here to sleep beside me!”

“Yes but,” Liam grins, “I was gonna tell you in the morning when we’ve both woken up.”

“That’s bullshit.” Zayn furrows his eyebrows at him.

Liam shrugs. “Well, I was gonna give you a blowjob first before I confess my feelings.”

Zayn blushes. “Liam!” Liam laughs as Zayn covers his face with his hands. “God, you’ve been reading too much fan fiction.” He mutters.

“I have.” Liam says amusedly. “But seriously Zayn, I really like you.”

“I like you too, Li.” Zayn says with a smile, reaching up to cup Liam’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

Liam nods. “I was gonna ask to kiss you first actually but whichever works fine.” Zayn giggles before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his lips to which Liam kisses back with earnest. As they pull away, Liam leaning his forehead against Zayn, “So… later… wait, what time is it?”

He turns his head to look at the digital clock on his nightstand. “It’s five-twenty.”

“Wanna go get breakfast?” Liam asks.

“Like a date?”

“Like a date.”

**

It isn’t until later—when the sun is rising and two boys are sharing two plates filled with pancakes drowned in syrup—that Zayn asks, “How’d you know?”

Liam puts down his glass of orange juice and smiles, “I’ve always kind of knew, I guess?” _See? Open book. Figured he also knew about my feelings for him._ “But I didn’t want to assume, you know? But it isn’t until I heard Louis talking about it to Niall about how sexual frustrated you’ve been getting because of me that I put two and two together and meant to talk to you about it after.”

“You mean _seduce_ me.”

Liam grins and shrugs, “Maybe that.”

**

And even though years later, Zayn’s never told Liam about the dreams he’s had that basically led him to where they are now.

Why would he?

When Liam does what he’s been dreaming of _way better_ than he can ever think of.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for the rushed ending omg.
> 
> lmao it was really weird to write abt the fake engagement and talking about the fact that ziam weren't together during that time yet lol i was like???? that doesn't make sense BUT LETS TRY!!!!!


End file.
